<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helping the Gaffer by Dreamflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981751">Helping the Gaffer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower'>Dreamflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gardens &amp; Gardening, Gen, True Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Marigold a drabble about her namesake, wee!Marigold (Originally posted in 2005 on Stories of Arda)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Helping the Gaffer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>HELPING THE GAFFER</strong>
</p>
<p>The summer sun was quick to burn the dew from the ground, and felt warm and welcome on Marigold’s face as she smiled up at her father and handed him one of the little plants. The Gaffer returned the look, as he placed her namesake flower into the ground, and Sam followed with a sprinkle of water. Ever since she was a <em>fauntling</em> she helped to plant the marigolds when the time came.</p>
<p>“Oh and aye, lass, they’ll grow all the better for your little hands helping,” her father would say.</p>
<p>And for one day she did not envy Sam.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>